Orange and Green (NamixZoro)
by Luliyah
Summary: "Truth or Dare Nami-San?" "Dare," she answered. "Alright orange!" "Green don't look so happy. The dare involves you." Nami loves games, I mean who doesn't. But sometimes her friends take it a bit too far... Will Nami do the dare or will she flake out? (NamixZoro)
1. Chapter 1

Nami woke up engulfed in his smell. That smell... she remembered it having been all around her last night as well. The heat around her intensified as a strong pair of arms pulled her closer to a tanned, muscular torso. The feel of linen sheets was soft against her skin causing her to realize that she was naked. She glanced over at the person holding her. Little spikes of green stood up all over his head and she couldn't help but smile at how sweet he looked. Still, she couldn't believe what she'd done. She couldn't believe she'd lost her virginity over a dare...

* * *

**Hi guys, must apologize for the first chapter being so incredibly short but this is needed to get the story going and add the cliff hanger...;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ The evening before**

She pulled on a shawl over her bikini top before leaving the warmth of her apartment. The evening breeze was soft and gentle; sending the pieces of orange hair Nami hadn't managed to get into a hair band flowing out behind her. The beach was only a five minute walk from her flat. The beach was beautiful, especially at sunset. Nami and her friends loved to go to the beach at sundown and hang out. It was on the beach that Nami and her friends played games like spin the bottle and truth or dare. Nami removed her sandals before running over to her friends who sat in the sand.

"You finally made it Nami-San!" Robin chuckled as she leaned over to hug her best friend.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting," she said smoothing the orange strands away from her face.

"Not at all Nami-Swan, we've already started," Sanji answered.

"And since you just joined it's your go. Truth or dare Nami-San?" Franky asked.

"Dare," Nami answered.

"Alright Orange!" Usopp yelled pumping his fist in the air.

Zoro smirked as he lent back onto a large rock. _Baka Nami_, he thought. That group could be ruthless with dares when the time came.

"Green don't look so happy. The dare involves you."

"What?!" the moss-head barked straightening up.

"That's right," Franky answered.

"But why?!" he argued.

Franky tutted, smirking as he began to speak.

"You should know by now those who don't do at least a dare each game get punished," the others laughed all except Nami.

She was desperately holding back the grimace from her face. Nami knew that Zoro didn't like her not that she much liked him either.

"Fine what's our dare?" Zoro sighed.

Franky glanced at Usopp before looking back at the two doing the dare. Nami could see that Usopp was grinning unbearably.

"You two have to spent the night at Zoro's house and both sleep in the same bed," he smirked.

"You are beyond evil, Franky," she huffed.

"Is that okay with you?" she asked turning to Zoro.

Zoro nodded. He knew that Nami didn't like him too much so thought this opportunity to change her opinion on him. Afterall, he couldn't stand that the girl he loved hated him so.

"I'm bored," Chopper moaned.

"We can play strip horse instead," Sanji suggested.

"With what basket baka?!" Chopper asked.

Sanji scowled, "Play it with football instead."

The group shrugged and stood up.

"Wait this isn't fair!" Nami protested. "I'm practically naked as it is."

Zoro's eyes scanned over Nami's exposed skin. Unfortunately, Nami caught him eyeing her and pushed him so he fell back into the sand.

"Baka!" she mumbled as he dusted himself off.

"You're the one who decided to come out the house like that," Robin commented.

Nami glared at her. Franky pulled off his jumper and handed it to the orange haired girl.

"Here, you happy now?" Nami smiled as she pulled the jumper over her head.

"So what are the teams?"

"Chopper, Nami and I versus the rest of you," Robin said and the others simply shrugged at the suggestion.

"We start with the ball since we have less players," Nami said snatching the ball out of Zoro's hands.

Usopp pointed out where the goals we going to be and then the game began. It was a heated match in which plenty of pieces of clothing came off. By the end of the game the latter team were completely naked and Robin, Nami and Chopper down to their underwear.

"Good game," everyone agreed as they shook hands.

"Okay since we're not cruel enough to make you walk home naked we all get to pick one piece of clothing to put on," Chopper said as he reached for his jeans.

Everyone pretty much did the same except for Nami who put on her shawl and stayed in her underwear. The others looked at her in confusion.

"I only have to walk up the beach since I have to stay at Zoro's so I'm fine to go just like this," the boys smirked and Robin chuckled.

"See you guys tomorrow," Nami said as her and Zoro broke away from the group to go back to his place.

"So.." Zoro began as they crossed the road that led to his block of flats.

"So?" Nami replied.

"What are we going to do hen we get in?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess have dinner and watch a movie," she answered pulling the shawl tighter around her but the evening air still nipped at her skin.

"So like a date?" Zoro said hopefully.

Nami's head snapped towards him.

"No," she answered bluntly. "It's just how I relax."

Zoro huffed as he kicked a stone across the pavement. His eyes betrayed him and he found his eyes lingering on the curves of his new room mate's body. Nami could feel his intense stare on her.

"Zoro?" she said her voice tight.

Zoro's eyes shot back up to Nami's face.

"Uh?!"

"Can you stop looking at me like that?" she asked.

The green haired man looked away as red flooded onto his face.

"You cold?" he asked still not daring to look her in the eye.

"A bit," admitted Nami.

"Once we're there I'll turn on the heating," he said.

"Thank you."

The block of flats Zoro lived in were huge. And grand and expensive. The front of the building was made entirely of glass. The orange haired woman had been to Zoro's apartment before with the others back when he'd first bought it.

"You remember what number right?" Zoro asked as Nami stepped into the elevator.

Nami nodded and the marimo reached in to press the button that would close the doors.

"Race you!" he shouted running to the stairs.

Nami frantically pressed the button to Zoro's floor as the elevator rushed upwards. There was no way she'd lose to that baka.

Zoro sprinted up the flights of stairs. His apartment was at the top of the building so there was a good chance that he'd reach his limit before he reached the top.


	3. Chapter 3

He was determined to make it there before Nami. As he passed countless flights he hoped all his training had paid off. Zoro was out of breath when he reached his front door. _Yes,_ he thought as he opened the door. He'd beaten Nami.

"Welcome home Green," Zoro turned around after shutting his door behind him.

On his sofa sat Nami.

"I beat you, what do I win?" she asked standing up.

Zoro had noticed that Nami hadn't put any more of her clothes on. Instead she'd removed her shawl. Zoro couldn't help it, she was just so beautiful.

"Again with the looking," Nami said crossing her arms.

Zoro cleared his throat.

"Sorry," he managed to mumble.

"Dinner's on me, since you won the race," he added.

"Cool," she said rising onto her toes.

"Oh, Zoro?" she began as he walked off into the kitchen to try and find something to drink.

"Do you have anything I can sleep in?"

"Sure," Zoro answered taking out two beers from the fridge and putting them on the counter.

"You can wear anything in the second draw," he called as she ran into his bedroom.

Zoro took a seat on the sofa and began to drink. He was surprised at how much self control he had considering Nami was practically naked and mentally applauded himself.

"Zoro?" Nami said as she stepped into the living room. "Is this okay?"

Zoro's jaw dropped and he stared wide eyed at the orange haired woman. She was wearing one of Zoro's black t-shirts that may as well have been a dress to her. Through the t-shirt Zoro could tell that the woman wasn't wearing a bra.

"Na-Nami!?" he stuttered.

"Don't worry I'm still wearing my underwear just not my bikini top," she said calmly.

She took as seat next to Zoro and snatched the bottle out of his hands before taking a swing.

"Oi!" Zoro snatched it back from her. "There's one in the kitchen for you."

"Cheers," she said as she skipped into the kitchen.

She sat down moments later with the bottle firmly in her grasp.

"So what movie are we watching?" she asked curling her legs underneath her body.

She was still quite a way away from Zoro but even so he could feel little beads of sweat forming on his head and little bolts of electricity pulsing through his veins. His mind tuned out and all he could see was Nami's smooth and silky skin. It was everywhere, surrounding him, pulling him into her, closer, closer.

"Zoro?" she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Uh?" Zoro's mind snapped back to what was in front of him and to the small tent that had formed beneath his trousers.

"What movie are we watching?" she repeated obviously not noticing Zoro's arousal.

"You pick," he said leaning back.

"Fine," she huffed. "But then your picking what we have for dinner."

Zoro shrugged as she clambered off the sofa and over to the DVD cabinet. She pulled out a DVD almost immediately and held it up for Zoro to see.

"How about this one? It's your favorite isn't it?"

By the time Nami had sat back down on the sofa Zoro's erection had disappeared completely. She nudged closer to him, hauling her knees up to her chest. The movie began and Zoro couldn't help but smile at the orange haired woman's choice.

"How did you know this was my favorite?" Zoro asked as the opening credits began.

Nami felt a blush creep onto her cheeks and she looked away.

"You told me at the beginning of summer," she answered.

"And you remembered?!" he added.

"Yeah, I guess," she said turning back to face him.

Zoro's hand came up to cup Nami's cheek and she closed her eyes as he began to lean in.

"Thank you, for remembering," he said as his lips met hers.

Their kiss started off soft and gentle but before long their tongues were exploring each others mouths, seeking out the places that would make the other moan. A moan escaped from Nami's soft lips and she swung her legs onto Zoro's lap so that she was straddling him. Zoro's erection was now straining against the fabric of his trousers.

"Nami," he breathed against her neck.

Nami wrapped her legs around his torso as their kiss deepened. Zoro pulled away slightly, staring into her eyes he began to speak.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Nami nodded and Zoro placed his lips against hers once again as he carried her into the bedroom. His hands firmly grabbed her waist as he sat them down on the bed. Nami's hands ran down the man's back and a small moan slipped from his mouth. She smiled against his parted lips before pulling out of the kiss.

She lifted her arms allowing Zoro to pull the t-shirt over the woman's head. Nami's nipples were hard as Zoro rubbed circles over them. She moaned throwing her head back. His hands worked down her sides, edging closer to her hips. Zoro's thumbs snuck beneath the waistband of her pants. Their eyes met, Nami's ever so often drifting away from his.

"Zoro?!" she whispered her eyes once again meeting his.

"I haven't done this before," she said looking away.

Zoro pulled one of his thumbs out of her pants and cupped her cheek.

"Hey, only if you want to," he answered moving his hand round to the back of her neck and pulling her forward.

Their lips moved in sync and once again each others' tongues sort out the places that would effect the other. Zoro moaned into the orange haired woman's mouth as she ran her hands down his back. Nami leaned back onto the bed, pulling Zoro with her. She pulled away smiling.

"I'm ready," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Present Day**

She stood up the blanket covering her body. She could still feel the reminisce of what had once been dampness between her legs; the sensation snapped her thoughts back into place. Nami glance around the room looking for her clothes.

When she'd gotten up, taking the blanket had meant that the man's tense body was left to the sudden chill that flooded the room. The moss head curled up, reaching across the bed for where he thought the red head should be. His hands grasped nothing but the damp sheets covering the bed.

"Nami-san?!" he whispered slowly opening his eyes.

He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Nami turned away from him.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked as she wrapped the soiled sheet tighter around her.

"What's wrong Nami-san?" Zoro asked standing up and walking over to her.

He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Please Zoro!?" she whispered her voice breaking slightly.

Zoro slowly removed his hand and sighed.

"They're in the living room," he said sitting back down on the bed.

The red head fled from his bedroom in search of her clothes.

After Nami had dressed herself she left. She had no idea what she should have said, she didn't want to say anything. She just wanted to completely and utterly forget.

The morning wind whipped around her, nipping at her skin. What had happened to make her change her mind? Because no matter what she had promised that she wasn't going to fall for Zoro.

* * *

Zoro stood still as the cold water rushed down his back and formed in pools at his feet. He'd chosen to take a cold shower on the basis that he could limit the distractions that could occur from thinking about Nami. Zoro slammed his fist against the door, hanging his head. The icy water ran down his face disguising the tears.

"Why Nami?!" he whispered.

He stood there for a while longer before getting out and getting dressed. He then put the sheets in the wash before getting himself a beer. Zoro sat down on the sofa raking a hand through his short green hair and pulled out his phone.

He scrolled to the bottom of his contacts and called Sanji.

"Oi?!" the cook said on picking up the phone.

"Hey, Sanji."

"Oh hey Zoro, how'd last night go?" he asked.

"That's what I want to talk to you about," Zoro sighed.

"No worries, I'll be over in five," he replied hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Nami?" Robin said as she answered her door to the red head.

"Can I come in?" Nami asked.

Robin moved away from the door allowing Nami to walk into the house.

"How was Zoro's?"

The tears pricked at the woman's eyes. Robin's arms wrapped around the woman as she leaned her head on her shoulder. The tears cascaded down Nami's cheeks.

"Can we go sit down?" she choked.

"Sure," Robin replied leading her into the living room.

* * *

"Thanks for coming over," Zoro said as Sanji took a seat.

"It's fine I was just hanging out with Franky when you called."

"Franky?! Did you see Nami?" Zoro asked hopefully.

Sanji nodded, "I saw her crossing the road over to their place."

Zoro lowered his head cradling it in his hands.

"That bad," Sanji asked pulling out a smoke and placing it between his lips before lighting it.

"Yes," Zoro groaned. "She hates me."

"What happened?" Sanji asked leaning back into the comfy chair.

"We slept together."

* * *

"You did what!?" Robin yelled standing up.

Nami wiped her eyes.

"I-I don't even know how it ended up as that," she stuttered.

"Franky!" Robin shouted, "Get down here!"

Her call was met by a stomping coming down the stairs.

"Yeah," he said arriving at the door.

"Talk to this girl whilst I make tea," Robin said getting up.

Franky took her place at the table.

"So," he began as Nami lifted her head from the table. "Zoro wasn't as much as a pro as he claims!?"

Nami slammed her head back onto the table which earned a chuckle from Franky.

"This isn't about the sex," Nami groaned. "Well it is but not in that respect."

She slowly lifted her head.

"You know that we set this up in the hopes that you and Zoro would get together," Franky whispered reaching for Nami's hand across the table.

Nami's head shot up and she snatched her hand back.

"What!" she snapped.

"You heard," he answered bluntly.

"Why would there even be a possibility that we'd get together?!"

"I've seen the way he looks at you," he answered not meeting her gaze.

"It's the same way you look at Robin isn't it?" she muttered.

He nodded.

"And we all know that the feelings are mutual, well except for you," he replied.

"I don't like Zoro," Nami retorted.

"No you don't, you love him. But you've spent so much time convincing yourself that it's not true that even you can't see how in love you are with him."

Nami sighed, "Maybe you're right."

"Tea's ready," Robin shouted from the kitchen.

* * *

"What!?" Sanji shouted standing up.

"How could you?! I thought of you like a brother?!" Sanji cried clutching his chest to mimic the pain.

"Get over yourself, Nami has never shown any interest in you," Zoro rolled his eyes.

"But Nami-swan is mine," he muttered sitting back down.

"I asked you hear for advice not to hear you whine."

"Fine."

"What am I meant to do?" Zoro asked.

* * *

"You should talk to him Nami," Robin said putting down her cup.

Nami sighed, "And what are we meant to talk about?"

"You're meant to talk about your feelings," she answered.

"Fine," Nami huffed. "But it will have to wait until I get back."

"Back from where?" Franky asked.

"My sister's," Nami replied.

"Ah, Nojiko. How is she?" he said.

"Great but I haven't seen her in months. I'm really looking forward to it," she said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

"When are you off?" Robin asked.

"Later today," Nami answered getting up. "I should probably get going I need to pack."

"Bye Nami," Franky said waving as Robin led her to the door.

"Call me if you need anything," the woman whispered hugging her.

"Thanks."

Nami pulled out of the hug and began to walk down the driveway before turning and waving at the woman. Robin shut the door as Nami turned back around and continued walking. After shutting the door she ran back into the living room.

"Call Zoro NOW!" she insisted thrusting the phone into his hands.

* * *

Nami was meant to be staying at Nojiko's for a week even so she packed as lightly as possible. She packed her essentials (including ladies stuff for she was due two days from then) as well as a sundress, a few pairs of jeans and some jumpers. Nami was folding the last of her clothes when her phone began to ring.

Ignoring the caller id she picked up the phone putting it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said continuing to fold her jumpers.

"Hey Nami!?" Nami put down the jumper she was currently holding and held the phone in fear of dropping it.

"Zoro!" she breathed.

"Look," he said scratching the back of his neck.

He looked back at Sanji lighting his third cigarette since arriving there. He smirked urging the moss head on.

"Sanji's asked me to do him a favour and drop you off at the train station."

"Why can't he take me himself?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, I just got off the phone with him but he said he was busy," Zoro lied.

"Alright," Nami huffed, "Be here in ten minutes."

She hung up the phone and packed the rest of her stuff before zipping up the bag. Nami then changed into a pair of shorts and a red long sleeve top. She then took out her previous hair style and put her hair into the side braid.

A car horn beeped outside and Nami leaned out the window to see who it was. Zoro was lent against his black Sedan. He waved up at Nami who waved back before getting her things and leaving her flat.

"Thanks," she mumbled when Zoro opened the passenger door for her to get in.

Nami relaxed as the car started off down the road.

"I know you don't want to but we need to talk about last night," Zoro said as they came to a red light.

"And we will," Nami sighed. "Just not now."

She leant her head against the window staring at the people walking around. Zoro rolled his eyes turning his attention back to the road.

"We're here," Zoro said a few minutes later when they pulled into the car park.

Zoro turned off the engine and got out first, going round to the boot to get Nami's bag. He handed it to her as she stepped out of the car. They walked in silence to the platform.

"I guess I'll see you when you get back," Zoro said scratching his neck.

He turned to go.

"Zoro?!"

"Huh?" he turned back around.

Nami rose onto her toes and softly kissed his lips. She stepped back smiling. A furious blush invaded Zoro's face.

"Thank you," she smiled.

As she turned to walk towards the train that had arrived on the platform, Zoro grabbed her wrist and spun her to face him.

"Zoro," she whispered closing her eyes.

Their lips met, the kiss rushed but still passionate.

Nami pulled away blushing, "I have to go," she said running onto the train.

She found a seat by the window and waved to Zoro as the train departed from the station. Nami leaned back into the seat, closing her eyes.

* * *

"Thank you so much Robin!" Zoro exclaimed squeezing the breath out of her.

"You're welcome, but please let go," she gasped.

"Oh yeah, sorry," he said letting go of the woman.

"Don't just thank me; Franky helped as well," Robin said gesturing to the sofa on which Franky lay.

"Oi Franky!" he said jumping onto the sofa next to the man.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Nami!" she screamed joyfully as she encased her sister in a hug.

"Nojiko!" Nami exclaimed hugging her back.

"How are you little sis?" she asked after the hug.

"Fine. You?"

"Vigaro moved in with me," she answered winking.

"That's great!" Nami cried. "When did this happen?"

"At the beginning of the week. We still haven't got everything sorted so it might be a little crowded," Nojiko replied.

"Are you sure I won't be intruding?" the red head questioned.

"No, course not. In fact the reason he moved in so quickly is because you were coming," she said as they walked down the road arm in arm.

"Well it can't be helped, I am such good company after all," she smirked.

"Oh, shove off," Nojiko laughed as Nami began to giggle.

They turned down the driveway to Nojiko and Vigaro's house.

"Home sweet home," she remarked squeezing Nami's arm

Vigaro opened the door and welcomed Nami into the surprisingly neat kitchen.

"Wow!" she commented. "Who cleaned up the kitchen?!"

"Guilty," Nojiko answered rising her hand. "You should have seen the state it was in."

"How you feeling, up for ice skating?" Vigaro asked

Nami wiped her hand across her forehead.

"I'm kinda tired. But you two go out, get dinner, I'll have whatever's in the fridge," she pulled out thirty pounds and placed it in her sister's hand.

"Nami?!" the sister said shaking her head.

She tried to hand back the money to Nami. Nami held up her hands

"It's my treat," she said smiling.

"Oh alright," Nojiko replied, returning Nami's smile.

"But tomorrow I'm buying you take away."

"Deal," Nami agreed.

"Vigaro fetched their coats as Nami began to rummage through the cupboards.

"Have fun," she called after them as they left.

The front door slammed shut behind them leaving Nami alone in the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**~A week later**

"Shit!" Nami muttered.

There was a knock on the door.

"Nami you've been in there a while. Are you alright?" Vigaro asked through the door.

"Yeah I'm fine but just in case would you get Nojiko?" Nami asked.

Nami held her head in her hands as she heard Vigaro's footsteps disappear down the stairs in search for Nojiko.

"Shit!" Nami muttered again.

_How could this be possible?_ She wondered. She'd been on birth control since starting college simply because it regulated her periods. She thought again.

"No, no, no."

A few days before she'd lost her virginity to Zoro she'd switched her birth control.

_"It'll take your body some time to get used to so it won't be effective in the first week," the nurse had said._

"Nami?" Nojiko said tapping lightly on the door.

Nami reached up to unlock the door before telling Nojiko to come in. Nojiko crouched down beside her.

"Nami what's wrong?" the elder sister asked.

Nami reached behind her, grabbing hold of something and passing it to Nojiko. She stared at it for some time before putting it down on the bathroom tiles and hugging her sister.

"Oh Nami," she whispered.

Nami bit her lip as she hugged her sister back.

* * *

"What do you want to do?" Nojiko asked as they took a seat in her and Vigaro's room.

"I can't get rid of it," Nami answered.

Nojiko placed her hand on top of her sister's.

"Do you need to stay a little longer?" She asked.

Nami nodded as tears began to spill from her eyes. Nojiko hugged her again.

"The father?"

Nami hadn't had time to think about that so far. She'd been too overwhelmed by the fact that she was pregnant that she hadn't once thought about Zoro. More tears spilled from her eyes a soft sob accompanying them.

"No matter," Nojiko whispered rubbing her sister's back.

* * *

"Nami's meant to be coming back today," Zoro remarked as he sat on the counter whilst Robin made breakfast.

"And you're here because?" Robin asked as she flipped the pancakes.

"Nami said she wanted to talk when she got back," Zoro grinned.

He'd been looking forward to this ever since Nami left.

"So why are you here troubling me? Shouldn't you be calling to see what time her train gets in?"

"Thanks," Zoro said jumping off the counter and going into the living room.

"Morning Franky," he said as he sat down on the other end of the sofa and pulled out his phone.

Franky seeing this decided not to reply and instead put the tv on mute. The call went through and Nami picked up on the other end.

"Hey Zoro *sniffle*. How are you?" she asked trying to conceal from Zoro the fact that she'd been crying moments before.

"Im fine. How about you?" he replied.

"*Sniffle* Alright I guess."

"Anyway, I was wondering what time your train gets in, I can pick you up from the station."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh Zoro, *sniffle* I've decide to stay with my sister a little longer," she said.

"Really!? How much longer?" he asked.

"Just a day, so I'll be back tomorrow. Think you can wait that long?!"

"Sure," he said, he couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Bye Zoro *sniffle*," she said hanging up.

* * *

"Was that him?" Nojiko asked.

Nami nodded.

"So you're only staying a day longer?"

"Any longer would make them suspicious," Nami clarified.

"Well we'll go to the GP this afternoon just to be sure," Nojiko said.

"Okay. I'm gonna go get dressed," Nami said standing up and walking out of the room.

* * *

"It's too early in the pregnancy to be completely certain but the blood test and urine sample have come up positive," the doctor gave her a sympathetic look before leaving the two sisters alone.

"This means putting collage on hold doesn't it?" Nami said turning to her sister.

Nojiko smiled weakly.

"I'm afraid so."

Nami groaned holding her head in her hands.

"You should call Zoro. He'd want to know," she said.

"I will tell him. I just want to do it face to face," Nami sighed.

"Okay," she said softly. "Let's go home."

* * *

Zoro threw another pebble and it skimmed over the surface of the lake. He'd have to wait another day. Not only that but there was something wrong, he was sure that Nami had been crying before she'd picked up the phone. He leaned back onto the bank and closed his eyes.

"That bad a day?"

* * *

Nami threw her things into her bag, not particularly caring whether they were neat or not.

"You sure about this?" Nojiko asked as she lent against the door frame.

"Yeah," Nami answered zipping up the bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

* * *

"You have no idea," Zoro replied as the owner of the familiar voice took a seat beside him.

"Haven't seen you since last week. What you been up to?" Usopp asked.

"Waiting," he answered tucking his arms behind his head.

"For?"

"Tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"Nami's coming back," he answered.

* * *

Nojiko released her from the tight embrace.

"If you've left anything I'll bring it when I come next week," she said.

"You sure about that?!" Nami asked.

"Yeah I'll help you with whatever still needs doing and I'd love to see Zoro again," Nojiko said nudging Nami as a smirk covered her face.

Nami winced. She was unsure how Zoro would act to this new found knowledge that she was having his kid.

* * *

His hand knocked rapidly on the door.

"Franky!" he yelled through the door as his knocking became more desperate.

The door suddenly opened revealing a rather surprised Robin in a dressing gown.

"Sanji-kun?" she smiled crossing her arms.

Sanji's eyes widened as he took in his raven haired friend's body.

"I was just in the bath," she explained.

Sanji blinked furiously trying to focus on the reason he'd come.

"I need your help," he said.

"Sure," she answered. "What is it?"

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Chapters from now on are going to be shorter but that just means I will be updating more regularly.**

**Thanks to all that read and even more thanks to those who follow, favorite or have left a comment.**

**Love you guys**

**Luliyah x **


	8. Chapter 8

"Nojiko called me. She said Nami changed her mind and is coming back today."

"You haven't called Zoro have you?" she asked.

"No, not yet."

"Good because otherwise he'll just rush up there. No. We need to get him back to his flat so that Nami showing up will be a surprise."

"I'll call him in twenty minutes to ask if I can come round," he said.

"Good that should give Nami enough time to get to his place and Zoro will be none the wiser."

* * *

The train came to a stop at the station and Nami gathered her things before getting off. She had decided not to waste time and go straight round to Zoro's.

* * *

"Oi Zoro!" the cook said after the man had picked up his phone.

"It's Sanji," he whispered to Usopp.

"Something's just happened and I need you to meet me at your place in five," Sanji said his voice rushed.

"What is it?" Zoro asked jumping to his feet but Sanji had already ended the call.

Zoro apologized to Usopp before running off in the direction of his house.

* * *

"Hey Sanji," she said as the call went through. "Will Zoro be home?"

* * *

Zoro was out of breath as he arrived at his house. He staggered into the living room and flopped down on his sofa exhausted.

His phone began to ring from its spot in his pocket. He slowly took it out and glanced at the caller id before picking up the phone.

"Oi Sanji! Where are you?" Zoro asked

"Dunno," Sanji answered bluntly.

The doorbell rung and Zoro heaved himself off of the sofa to reach the door.

"What are you talking about?! You're outside my house!" Zoro stood with his hand hovering over the lock.

"Gotta go," Sanji muttered hanging up.

Zoro rolled his eyes, tucking his phone back in his pocket before opening the door.

"Nami..."

Nami smiled awkwardly before looking down at her feet.

"Can I come in?" she muttered.

"Of course," he said stepping away from the door.

She walked over to the sofa before turning to face Zoro.

"Could you sit down?" she asked.

"Sure," he mumbled as he took a seat.

Nami's head was once again bowed and as Zoro looked up at her he could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Nami?!" he whispered. "Are you okay?"

She forced back the tears as she smiled at him.

"I need to tell you something but before that I need you to know something."

She blinked and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Zoro used his thumb to wipe it away and then cupped her cheek. She lent into his hand, closing her eyes she softly sighed.

She removed Zoro's hand once again smiling.

"I love you Zoro," she said as another tear slid down her cheek.

Zoro smiled back at her and he was about to speak until Nami raised her hand to stop him.

"I just wanted you to know before.." she paused choking back a few of her tears. "Before I told you that I'm pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

Nami closed her eyes as she waited for Zoro's reply. Zoro leaned in and kissed her. His kiss sad and almost apologetic but Nami was happy all the same. Her lips slowly parted and Zoro's tongue slid into her mouth.

* * *

"We did it!" Franky yelled slamming his bottle down on the table.

Usopp burst out laughing.

"From what I hear you haven't done a damn thing Franky," Usopp chuckled.

Franky slouched a scowl appearing on his face.

"I told them to do the dare," he retorted.

"Yeah, but it was my idea," Usopp answered.

"There was something else," Sanji muttered blowing his fringe away from his face.

"What was it?" Robin asked.

"Nojiko told me something else regarding Nami. But I can't for the love of me remember what it was," he shrugged. "It mustn't have been that important."

"Never mind then," Robin said.

Sanji raised his bottle as he stood up.

"To Zoro and Nami!" he exclaimed.

"Here! Here!" everyone else said as they in turn raised their bottles, clanking them against each others'.

* * *

"I love you Nami," Zoro said when they had parted.

Nami took a seat next to him leaning onto his shoulder.

"What are we gonna do?" Nami sighed.

"Whatever you want to do," Zoro answered. "I'll support you."

"I'm dropping out of collage," Nami said. "At least for now."

"I'll start looking for jobs tomorrow," he leaned over kissing her head.

"You don't have to do that, I have my inheritance and Nojiko's going to be supporting me."

"I want to because that little baby is my responsibility too," he said.

Nami eased up off of his shoulder and turned her head to kiss him.

"Thank you," she whispered her eyes still shut.

* * *

**Quite short. Sorry :( but I needed to get this out of the way for what's to come next. Also going to be taking a short break. Again sorry. :( Luliyah x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiyah guys! Sorry about the wait but I'm back! Hope you enjoy! Luliyah x**

* * *

**~A Year Later**

"Can you just take her and leave?!" Nami pleaded, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Fine!" Zoro answered holding up his arms in defeat.

He turned and stormed down the hall leaving Nami crying on the steps.

* * *

"Ryu," he began as he picked the tiny baby up.

The red headed baby began to cry as Zoro rocked her back and forth in an attempt to stop her tears. The door opened revealing a red eyed Nami.

"Please, just for a few hours?! The you can bring her back."

"Don't worry, we're leaving," Zoro stormed past her the now settled Ryu cradled in his arms.

After they'd left the room, Nami sank to the floor, letting the tears fall from her eyes as she heard the door slam shut.

* * *

Zoro opened his coat and let the sleeping Ryu snuggle into him before zipping it up again. He could feel the baby's cold hands through his t-shirt and silently prayed that she'd be warm enough until they got there.

* * *

Nami rocked herself herself back and fourth, her tears seeminly never ending. Why did they have to constantly fight and about such trivial things.

* * *

Sanji opened the door to the moss haired man, welcoming him inside.

"What did you guys fight about this time?" Sanji asked as he took Ryu from Zoro.

"She's freezing," Sanji mumbled as he went off in search of a blanket.

Zoro sat down on the sofa and ran a hand through his hair. This fighting wasn't good for them much less Ryu.

"So what was it?" Sanji asked when he'd returned.

Ryu was still asleep and little sighs erupted from her mouth as Sanji rocked her in his arms. Zoro sighed.

"I said something stupid."

* * *

_"Argh!" Zoro screamed. "Can you get her to shut up already!?"_

_"It's not her fault, she's only little," Nami replied hoisting the baby onto her shoulder and rubbing her back."_

_"It would have been better if we'd never slept together!" Zoro yelled turning away from them._

_"Zoro please don't say that," Nami mumbled as she felt the tears well up in her eyes._

_"What?! Don't act as if you've never thought of our life if that dare never happened!?"_

_A tear trickled down Nami's cheek._

_"I have never wanted to think about my life had we never had sex."_

_"Ppft."_

_Nami placed Ryu down in her cot._

_"Because of that night I have you and Ryu. I never want to think of a life in which either of you isn't present. Excuse me."_

_Nami ran past him, tears streaming down her face._

_"Nami!" Zoro cried after her._

_"Can you just take her and leave?!"_

* * *

"You idiot," Sanji scolded.

"Is it any better if I say I regret it?!" Zoro asked running a hand once again through his hair.

"Not unless you say it to Nami," Sanji answered looking down.

Ryu had woken up and was now smiling up at the blonde man.

"Awww!" Sanji cooed. "She's so cute when she wakes up."

Ryu yawned stretching out her arms towards the man's face.

"She'll be hungry," Zoro said standing up. "Is her formula still in the first cupboard?"

Sanji nodded.

Zoro mixed up a bottle of her formula and handed it to Sanji.

"How long did she kick you out for?" he asked his gaze drifting between Ryu and Zoro.

"A few hours."

"Alright then," Sanji said standing up.

He removed the bottle from Ryu mouth and passed it to Zoro. Ryu began to cry her face going red in the process.

"Shh, little one. Daddy's going to feed you," Sanji whispered passing her into her dad's arms.

"I'll guess I'll be making a start on lunch," he said walking into his kitchen.

The bottle was nearly empty by the time Zoro sat down. He looked down at his precious daughter nestled in his arms and smiled. How had he even began to think about a life without her. He bowed his head kissing her rosy cheek as she drifted back off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

"Lunch is ready," Sanji called.

Zoro set Ryu down on her mat, covering her once again with the blanket. He then went over to collect his lunch from Sanji.

They sat at the dinning table the conversation constantly changing from Nami to Ryu.

"You should do something nice for her," Sanji suggested. "I mean to make up for how much of an idiot you've been today."

Zoro rolled his eyes, "And what did you have in mind?"

"Stay at home, have take away, watch a movie, have sex," Sanji shrugged.

Zoro chuckled, twirling his fork into his spaghetti. His phone began to ring, the tacky default ringtone causing Sanji to cringe.

"Oh shut up," Zoro retorted as he answered the phone.

"Hi Zoro," Nami said.

"Nami, I'm really sorry for this morning," he replied.

A sad laugh escaped the woman's lips.

"I may have over reacted a bit," she said biting down on her lip.

"I'm still sorry."

Nami smiled.

"So what time are you lot coming back?" she asked.

"About that..."

"Zoro?!"

"I thought we could have some alone time, so Sanji offered to take care of Ryu," Zoro answered.

"Sure," Nami said smiling once again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Nami hung up and flopped back onto her bed. A night alone with Zoro sounded almost alien after having to constantly put parenting before their romance.

* * *

"Thank you," Zoro beamed turning back to Sanji.

"It's fine, anyway, will you drop her stuff over a bit later?" Sanji asked.

"Sure."

* * *

"You should probably get going if your coming back with her things," Sanji said as he shifted Ryu on his shoulder.

"Yeah I guess," Zoro said scratching the back of his head.

Zoro waved to Sanji before turning round the corner. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he trudged down the road. It had been much colder than it had been earlier but the wind had subdued. The walk from Sanji's house back to Nami and Zoro's apartment was short and Zoro was grateful for that fact.

* * *

Nami hadn't realized that at some point she'd closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. However when she opened her eyes, green tufts of hair hovered above her and she could feel a light sucking on her neck.

Her hands reached up, her fingers twisting around the short stubborn hairs.

"Nami," he whispered lifting his head and placing a soft kiss on Nami's lips.

"I haven't apologized yet," Nami said glancing away from Zoro.

Zoro frowned,his brow furrowing.

"Why would you have to apologize?" he asked.

"Because I was being dramatic, I knew you never meant it. It's not an excuse but I haven't slept for longer than two hours for the last three days."

She sighed.

"You should sleep in that case," Zoro said rolling off of her.

"I don't want to sleep," Nami whined tugging at his arm so that he had to turn and face her.

She leaned forward, closing her eyes before pecking him on the lips.

"You said we'd be having an evening alone," Nami said as she pulled back from him."Let's make the most of it. It's unlikely we'll have another opportunity like this."

Zoro kissed Nami's shoulder.

"You sure?" he whispered against her skin.

"Yeah."

Zoro placed his arms either side of Nami's head as he climbed on top of her. He lent down into a kiss. Their lips moved in sync as their tongues fought for dominance in each other's mouths. Zoro's arousal pressed against Nami. Nami giggled as Zoro briefly pulled out of the kiss.

"Excited?!" she asked grinning.

He smirked back at her rolling his eyes before diving back into a kiss.

* * *

Her head lay on his chest, listening to his beating heart. His arm around her naked body as they lay between the damp sheets. His eyes were closed.

"I love you," she whispered kissing his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry for not updating more regularly, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. ;) Luliyah x **

* * *

Nami woke up early the next morning having been exposed to the morning chill entering through a open window. She heaved herself out of bed and put on her robe before shutting the bedroom window and going into the kitchen.

She made her usual morning coffee and an extra cup for Zoro. Nami loosened her robe before picking up both mugs and making her way back to the bedroom. She set down the mugs on the night stand before leaning over and kissing Zoro's cheek.

"Morning sunshine," she whispered kissing the spot below his ear.

Zoro groaned and slowly opened his eyes, smiling when he saw Nami.

"Morning," he replied stretching before sitting up.

"Thanks for last night," she said as she passed him his coffee.

Zoro chuckled.

"Thank you," he answered raising the mug to his lips.

* * *

"Morning!" Nami said cheerfully.

Sanji stood in his pajamas, his hair sticking up in various places and sleep in the corners of his eyes.

"Morning," he grumbled stepping away to allow the couple to walk in.

"She's in the nursery," he clarified and Nami rushed off in that direction.

Sanji curled up on the sofa pulling a blanket over himself, he groaned.

* * *

**~3 years later**

Nami lifted the giggling Ryu into her arms twirling her around before placing her back on the grass. She slipped her hand into her mother's and pulled her along after her.

"Mama! Mama! Butterfly!" she exclaimed running after the winged creature.

Nami laughed her face lighting up. Zoro smiled, lying down on the grass he looked up at the clouds moving across the sky. Life was good. Zoro's phone rang in his pocket and he sat up to answer it.

"Hello?" Zoro said putting the phone to his ear.

"Zoro!" Sanji panted down the line.

"What's wrong!?" his brow furrowing.

"One of my waiters got beaten up on her way to work. I need to take her to the hospital. Can you come watch the restaurant?"

"Sure," Zoro answered standing up.

"Thank you," Sanji sighed in relief before hanging up.

Zoro walked over to where Nami and Ryu had sat on the grass. Seeing him come over Nami stood up.

"Zoro!?" she began, "What's wrong?!"

Zoro scratched the back of his head.

"Something happened and I have to go help Sanji out at the restaurant."

"Is he alright?" Nami asked worry spreading throughout her face.

"Yeah, but I've got to go now," he gently kissed Nami before kneeling down and kissing Ryu's forehead.

The little girl's smile faded into a frown as she watched her father stand back up.

"Daddy where are you going?" she asked looking up at him sadly.

He knelt back down , taking the child's hands in his.

"I have to go help out Uncle Sanji for a bit. While I'm gone take care of mummy for me?!" she nodded her head, smiling.

Zoro stood up once again and quickly hugged Nami before walking away from the two of them. Once out of the park, he sprinted down the road and round the corner to where Sanji's restaurant was. He burst through the glass door panting. Sanji called him over from where he was sat against a wall with a young woman.

"Thank you so much," Sanji said as he helped the woman to her feet.

* * *

It wasn't until late that night that Sanji returned to his restaurant to find a rather exhausted Zoro.

"Thanks again," Sanji said having returned from the kitchen holding a plastic container.

"Here," he said handing it to Zoro. "Now go home to Nami and Ryu. Send them my love."

Zoro nodded before putting his coat on and leaving. The night air was colder than he'd expected and he cursed himself for only wearing a light summer jacket. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he reached to pull it out. It was almost one in the morning. Zoro rubbed his eyes as he stared down at the bright screen. It was a message from Usopp.

'Hey Zoro is everything alright? I can hear Ryu crying from next door.'

Zoro swiftly put his phone back into his pocket as he ran home.


	13. Chapter 13

****Zoro's POV****

As I turned down our road I could hear her. I couldn't help but feel a sudden spurt of hatred for Nami at the fact that she wasn't trying to calm down Ryu. I ran up all the flights of stairs, adrenaline pulsing through my veins. I burst through the front door, slamming it shut behind me as I sprinted up the stairs in the apartment.

I found Ryu on the landing, practically screaming. I rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug. She buried her head into my chest her sobs continuing as I hugged her tighter.

It took me a while to realize, but between each sob came a muffled whisper. It was not until she had calmed down that I could make out what she was saying.

"Mummy," she mumbled her lip trembling.

_That's right_, I thought. Where had Nami been during this? Why hadn't she tried to calm Ryu down? Why hadn't she comforted her?

"Ryu?! Where's mummy," I asked.

She shook her head as more tears spilled from her eyes in a soft sob.

I picked her up and carried her downstairs to the kitchen, placing her on the counter. That was when I saw it.

A small white envelope with my name written on it. I poured Ryu a glass of warm milk before turning to the envelope. It was Nami's handwriting, no doubt about it. I tore open the envelope and slowly unfolded the letter.

_'Zoro,_

_The past four years with you, and past three with Ryu have been the best years of my life. Loving you, loving Ryu was all I could ever ask for; knowing that the both of you love me back made me feel alive._

_But I can't do this anymore. The fights, the feeling of guilt and worthlessness meant that days like this one were fleeting. That's not what I want for Ryu or for you. I knew that you were going to propose today; that's the reason for leaving so suddenly. I can't be a good mother to Ryu or a good wife to you. But I know that you can be a good father to Ryu._

_I'm sorry,_

_Nami '_

I slipped my hand into the pocket of my jacket where I had stashed the ring, my fingers closing around the box. I pulled it out of my pocket, opened the box and placed it on the counter. I bowed my head, clenching my eyes shut. I couldn't let Ryu see me cry.

"Daddy?!" she said. "What's wrong?"

I lifted my head turning to her, my heart stung as did my eyes but I was still able to smile and say, "Nothing's wrong Sunshine."


	14. Chapter 14

**~10 years later : Ryu's POV**

"Morning Sunshine," Dad said as he pulled back the curtains in my room.

I groaned, turning away from the light flooding the room.

"Time for school," he said as my duvet was pulled off of me.

I let out a little shriek. The room was so cold. I scrunched my eyes shut, curling myself into a tighter BAM! I had a cushion thrown into my face.

"I'm up," I murmured as I slowly sat up.

Dad was sat next to me on the bed, my duvet bundled in his arms, smirking.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Nothing. But hurry up because I have to pick up someone else on the way to school," he stood up.

"Who?"

"Don't you worry," he winked before leaving the room.

I hurled the cushion at the door yelling after him.

I quickly got dressed into my school uniform before going into the kitchen and grabbing a slice of toast to eat. I then pulled on my shoes and gathered my school books.

"Dad!" I yelled swinging on the front door.

"Coming!" he shouted as he ran towards the door.

I had trouble sitting still in the car; my fingers tapping on the window or my foot on the floor. Dad smirked at me from the rear view mirror a few times to which I just scowled. The car journey was just over five minutes but I got out my phone and headphones to listen to music. We stopped and dad told me to get out of the car. I shifted my headphones to around my neck as I climbed out of the car.

"Dad?!" I began "Why are we at Robin's?"

Dad just smiled as I quickened my pace up the driveway. I knocked on the door stuffing my hands in my pocket as I waited for an answer. The door opened and I looked up to see who had answered it.

"Luffy!" I exclaimed throwing myself towards him.

He caught me in a welcoming hug and pulled me closer. Slowly we both pulled away.

"Hey, It's great to see you," I said, " But what are you doing here. In that school uniform."

I spun around to see my dad stood with his hands in his pockets chuckling.

Luffy smiled and took my hands in his.

"I got adopted by and I'm starting your school today," he beamed.

I sighed, my best friend and I were finally going to be together. He led me inside to where Robin and Franky were in the living room.

"Hey Ry," Robin greeted me with a hug.

"So what do you think about us taking in Luffy here?!" Franky asked as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I cried as I leapt into his arms.

He picked me up and spun me around before putting me down again.

"Your welcome Ry," he answered.

Robin passed Luffy a rucksack and shoved us both out the door.

"Have fun," she called as Luffy shut the front door behind us.


	15. Chapter 15

"What class are you in?" I asked as we got out the car.

Luffy shrugged. Dad leaned over onto the passenger seat smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"He's in your class," he said pulling the door shut and turning on the engine once again.

We stood and waved as the car disappeared down the road. We walked through the gates and stood near a cherry blossom tree.

"Where are your friends?" Luffy asked looking around. "Shouldn't they be here to meet you?!"

"You'd think," I answered. "But I don't have any friends."

Luffy frowned. I smiled and rubbed my arm.

"I'm fine, there's a reason anyway," I murmured.

Luffy grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards him. He tilted my chin, leaning into me. I turned my head away.

"I'm sorry Luffy," I said walking away.

* * *

I went to the library where I knew I'd be alone. Luffy had always loved me, since the day we met. I must admit that I like him but there's just so much he doesn't know about me even as my best friend.

I sat down at the table in the middle of the room and pulled out my favorite book; "Bad girls don't die".

"What are you doing in here?"

I dropped my book, looking up at the girl who had spoken. She was sat on the table in front of me with a packet of sweets in her lap.

"R-reading," I answered picking my book back up and bookmarking the page.

"Well duh," she said smiling. "But I meant why in here. During registration?"

"No one comes in here. It's a good place to be alone."

I expected her to ask why I'd want to be alone but instead she stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"I'm Apis Suko," she said.

I shook her hand, "Ryu Roronoa."

I saw a flicker of something for a moment there. Her smile faded hearing my name but reappeared in an instant. If you weren't paying attention you'd have never of noticed. But it was so obvious that she knew, she had heard the stories just like everyone else, I hardly expected her to go on acting as if she knew nothing. But she did.

"Why are you here?" I asked as I watched her stand up on the table, taking off her shoes in the process.

"I thought I'd come here and muck about on my own," she answered.

"But instead I found you," she smiled. "I'm so glad."

I didn't understand- and I still don't- why she was so happy that we met on that day.

* * *

We didn't return to class until after lunch when we had run out of fun things to do. I talked to her about Luffy and she talked to me about her step-mother. She didn't seem to mind considering we'd only just met.


	16. Chapter 16

We sat together during lunch. Talking. She was in the year above me. She lived on the outskirts of the city and I listened to the stories of the family's commutes to work and school.

"Is it fun?" I asked.

"Is what?!" she asked through a mouthful of pasta.

"Having a step-mum?"

She frowned a bit.

"My older brothers love her, but that's mainly because they think she's pretty."

"What about you?" I said pushing the remaining bits of food around my plate.

"She's really young, only a couple years older that my oldest brother. I don't hate her or anything. I just don't particularity like her. My brother told me when she left her husband she also left behind her child," she shook her head.

She didn't ask about my mum. Like I said she'd heard about me and knew not to.

* * *

I went the rest of the school day without seeing Luffy but when I came out of school he was waiting for me.

"Hey," I mumbled walking up to him.

"Hi," he said not meeting my eyes as we begin to walk home.

We walked in silence for some time, his hands in his pockets, shoulders pinched together.

"I'm sorry," he began, "For earlier."

"It doesn't matter," I muttered.

He sighed but said nothing more on the matter.

"Where did you go off to?" he asked slowly relaxing as we neared my house.

"The library."

"On your own?!"

"Well yeah. But when I was there I met this girl," I smiled. "She was really nice."

"She your friend now?"

I nodded my head.

"Can you introduce us tomorrow?" he asked taking a hand out of his pocket and pushing back his hair.

I turned towards him and beamed.

"Of course. Now hurry up," I said grabbing hold of his arm and dragging him after me.

I probably shouldn't of done it. I probably shouldn't have done a lot of the things I did whilst we were only friends. I probably gave him hope; even when there was never really any to begin with.

* * *

"Is Zoro not home yet," Luffy asked as we removed our shoes and coats at the door.

"No but he left something in the microwave. He said he may not be back until nine tonight," I answered taking Luffy's coat and hanging it up.

"I'll have to go by then. Sorry," he said scratching the back of his head.

"No worries," I answered smiling. "I'm used to being alone in the house."

"Tomorrow would you like to eat dinner at mine?" he asked.

"I'd love to."

* * *

"Catch!" I shouted flinging a piece of toast towards him.

He caught it but quickly dropped it back onto the table.

"Ouch," he cried putting his finger into his mouth and lightly sucking on it. "So hot."

I shook my head laughing slightly as I broke of a piece of my slightly cooler toast and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he said popping it into his mouth.

"Can I ask you something?" Luffy asked.

"Sure," I said as I poured myself and him a glass of water.

"I heard something weird at school today..."

"Really, what was it?"

"I heard that you wanted to kill yourself."


	17. Chapter 17

I dropped the glass and it shattered on the floor. I heard his chair fall back as he rushed to catch me before I fell. If he knew, I didn't want to think. So I didn't... I just blacked out.

* * *

It was hours before I opened my eyes again. But I only guessed that because I could see dad and Luffy talking in the corner of my bedroom.

"Dad?!" I murmured slowly sitting up.

He stopped wherever the conversation had been going with Luffy and turned his attention to me.

"You okay Sunshine?" he asked kneeling beside my bed.

I nodded but stopped because of a sudden throbbing on the back of my head.

"You hit your head pretty hard when you fell," he said turning my head to see the back of it.

Even with my head down I could see Luffy pick up his bag and leave the room with pain written across his face.

* * *

Dad made me go to school the day after despite my protests. He wouldn't listen. He told me the way Luffy had reacted was quite normal and reminded me that he had done much worst when he found out.

* * *

I sat it the library. Under the desk. Waiting for Apis to come and find me. To ask what I was doing. But she never came. Neither did Luffy. I ended up going back to class for fifth period primarily because I had finished my book. I took my seat at the back in the English classroom. The rest of my class flooded in. All except Luffy. I turned to the girl sat next to me.

"Hana?!" I began. "Where's Luffy?"

"Luffy?!" her brow furrowed.

"The new boy," I clarified.

"Oh," she said the crease fading. "He ditched. He was going to the top floor, you know, where all the empty classrooms are!?"

I nodded.

"You're friends with him, right?! He looked rather upset, did something happen?!"

I shook my head lying to her. I thanked her before standing up and swiftly leaving the classroom.

I sprinted up the stairs that would lead to the top floor. I was panting when I reached the top. Once I caught my breath, I began to explore the classrooms; looking for Luffy.

I found him sat next to a window. His eyes were red and puffy when he turned to look at me- an obvious sign that he'd been crying.

"Luffy," I began walking towards him.

He stood up quickly and grabbed his bag. He walked right past me like I wasn't even there. He stopped at the door and turned back to look at me. There were tears in his eyes as he spoke.

"You could have been the one to tell me."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, just a quick question. I received a review the other day about how Zoro and Nami are no longer the main characters. I wanted to know if you guys like it this way or if you'd want me to add in Zoro's POVs. Luliyah xx**

* * *

I went straight home once I was sure he gone. I had turned my back on him after he had said that. I didn't want to see away from me.

I decided I would go to Robin, Franky's and now Luffy's house for dinner. It was better to just tell him the truth anyway. I changed into a thigh-high yellow dress and a denim jacket with some white ballet pumps. Quickly I wrote a note addressed to dad and went into the living room to leave it there.

"Sunshine?" Dad said as I entered to room. "You look nice."

I twirled in my dress. "I'm going over to Luffy's. He invited me to dinner."

"Want me to drive you?" he asked standing up.

"Yes," I smiled.

* * *

Dad let me out in their driveway, asked me to say hello on his behalf and drove away. I walked up to the front of the house, my hands in my jacket pocket.

The gravel crunched beneath my feet and the afternoon air nipped at my legs. I was scared. Scared that Luffy would open the door and shut it in my face. Scared that he'd reject me. I knew it was selfish of me to ask him to wait. Even though I knew I might not ever feel the same way about him as he felt about me. I was thankful when Robin opened the door, a smile plastered on her face.

"Ry!" she cooed. "Come in," she said stepping away from the door.

I walked over the threshold and took my shoes off on the mat, shutting the door behind me.

"He's in his room. It's the one you used to stay in," she said walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Franky," I called into the living room.

Franky turned and waved. "Nice dress," he mouthed. I curtsied, smiling, before running up the stairs. I stopped outside his room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he groaned.

I opened the door slowly peering round the side of it. Luffy sat up quickly and shifted on the bed, unsettled by my presence.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his eyes not meeting mine.

"Yesterday you invited me to dinner," I answered.

We were blanketed by a silence for some time before Luffy spoke.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I shouldn't have gotten into your business."

"No," I choked, shaking my head as tears began to fall from my eyes.

"I should have been the one to tell you. But I was scared you'd never look at me the same way again."

Arms wrapped around me and I was pulled into Luffy's chest. My hands clenched around the fabric of his shirt as I continued to cry.

* * *

His back was against the head board as I rested my head on his shoulders.

"What happened?" he asked resting his head mine.

I sighed, "A year ago I tried to get in contact with Nami."

"Your mother," he whispered.

"I had been writing letters to her for some time. She never replied but I was always hopeful."

I sighed again. Telling him all of this. It was harder than I had ever imagined.

"I found her number in my dad's office while looking for something. So I called," tears began to fall from my eyes once again.

"She denied ever having a child. She denied that I was her daughter and that fact that she had once loved my dad."

Luffy kissed my forehead.

"I wouldn't have minded if she said that things couldn't go back to the way there were. I knew they could never be. She had found a new family, even gotten married. I just wanted her to accept me. I wanted to know if I was anything like her. I wanted to know if she regretted leaving us. I wanted to know if she loved me."

Luffy then turned my head and kissed me...

And I kissed him back.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't know why I did. Maybe it was the heat of the moment but when he pulled away I kissed him again.

My cheeks were flushed when we pulled away the second time.

"Luffy," I began bowing my head.

He stood up quickly moving away from me.

"Dinner will be ready soon, you should go downstairs."

The burning in my cheeks had somewhat subdued but my heart was now aching. Why did his words hurt so much?

"Luffy?" I said standing up and walking up to him.

He moved away from me again. I wanted to call out to him. Tell him these feelings weren't one I loved him because right then I thought it for the first time.

* * *

**~Zoro's POV**

After dropping Ryu off at Robin's and Franky's I headed to Sanji's restaurant. He was serving at the bar as usual and despite the place being crowded seeing the pained look on my face took off his apron and came to sit next to me.

"Izumi!" Sanji called. "Vodka please, have a few rounds ready."

She nodded as she began to prepare the drinks.

"I don't suppose you're paying Zoro," she said handing me the drink.

I chuckled, "You know he always ends up paying anyway."

She smiled moving away to serve the other customers.

"So what happened?" Sanji asked clinking his glass against mine before pouring it down his throat.

He coughed a bit before finally putting the glass down.

I couldn't talk to him like this. I tipped my head and poured the glorious liquor down my throat. I set the glass back down on the table hardly fazed by the alcohol. I'd always been able to hold my drink better than he had and he knew it. I was about to speak when Sanji held up his hand.

"Call Robin ask if Ryu can stay at theirs. You're going to have to get drunk before you tell me anything at this rate."

* * *

I set down my fourth glass on the table. The liquor had by now begun to affect me and was slowly subduing my worry. Sanji hadn't even had his second round yet. He just had it sat in front of him most likely waiting for me to loosen up.

I sighed before ordering another round for myself.

"Zoro what happened to Ryu?" Sanji asked.

My shot glass was placed in front of me but I refrained from bringing it to my lips.

"She had a panic attack and collapsed," I answered staring into the glass.

I knew that wouldn't satisfy him but he said nothing as he waited for me to continue.

"Luffy found out about her attempted suicide. I mean that boy's in love with her and she likes him too whether she knows it or not," I sighed again.

I felt like I hadn't been of any help to Ryu since Nami left. I hated feeling so useless.

"But I can't do anything to help her," Sanji was the one to sigh.

"You don't get it do you. You are the most important person in Ryu's life. You know how she felt after Nami rejected her last year!?" he paused, looking for my reaction. "She felt worthless because even her own mother didn't want her. She felt like she hadn't made you proud. It has always been you that she's done everything for."

I looked at Sanji. God, I hated how truthful he was when given alcohol.


	20. Chapter 20

I didn't end up getting drunk that night. Sanji said the situation didn't call for that and cut me off after my eighth round. He was right about everything as he usually was.

* * *

**~Ryu's POV**

I woke up in Luffy's arms. Having embraced me after waking up screaming because of the nightmares. I knew this wasn't fair to him. It wasn't fair to me either. But I couldn't tell him because I didn't even know myself.

* * *

**~Sanji's POV**

He was hopeless but not completely. He didn't find it hard to look at Ryu despite how much she resembled Nami. But all of us knew it was because deep down he still loved her and that he was still waiting for her to come back.

* * *

**~Zoro's POV**

Sanji let me off from my shift at the restaurant that day. Told me to take some time to clear my head, talk to Ryu about everything. So I did.

Ryu sat in front of my her legs crossed on the sofa. She had huge bags under her eyes and I could tell she hadn't slept well.

"Did you have it again?!" I asked, "The nightmare?!"

She nodded not looking up at me.

"Ryu, you can talk to me about these things. About mum!?"

She shook her head tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I can't dad," she began, choking on the tears as they streamed down her face.

I stood up and moved to sit next to her engulfing her in a hug. She put her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. She brought up her head quickly for me to see her pained smile. Ryu let go of me and wiped her eyes before saying:

"I can't because I know you're still in love with her."

* * *

**~Nami's POV**

I sat at the kitchen as Masamune and Sora whizzed around the kitchen preparing my breakfast before going off to university. Jiro sat across from me at the table, glaring at me. As the youngest he'd had a hard time accepting me even though I'd been around almost five years. Their father was hardly ever around these days; always being off on business. The oldest two adored me and there wasn't much of a gap between our ages them being in their late twenties. Jiro however being only being six at the time that I married Kisa had thought only of me as a replacement of his late mother and a terrible one at that. Kisa only had one daughter.

"Could you pass me the butter, Apis?"

* * *

**"And re-enter Nami." **

**For now on the story will have more Nami and Zoro POVs and less Ryu POVs. Sorry to those of you who didn't like the Ryu parts. Luliyah x**


	21. Chapter 21

Apis was different from his other three kids. She didn't love me like Masamune and Sora but she didn't hate me like Jiro. She was just in the middle.

"Are you and Kisa getting divorced?" she asked sliding the butter dish across the table as if it was nothing more than a simple question.

Metal clattered against the kitchen floor and I turned to see the saucepan on the floor in front of Sora.

"Sora?!" I said standing up but Apis touched my arm telling me to sit down again.

"Sora," Apis said kneeling down next to him.

He dashed the saucepan away.

"You can't get divorced," he said. "You two were too young to remember but we were almost eighteen when mum died. You don't know how different he was until he found Nami. T- t..."

"That's why they can't get divorced," Masamune said.

* * *

"I'm off," Apis said standing up from the table.

She glanced at me as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

I didn't blame her for looking at me like that. I was the one who never truly loved her father but married him anyway. I had just used that marriage as an excuse. That marriage would be the reason I couldn't go back to Zoro.

* * *

**~Zoro POV**

After our talk, I called the school to let them know Ryu wouldn't be coming into school. I blamed myself for everything that had been going on with Ryu. It was my fault she'd never felt comfortable with coming to talk to me about Nami. I blamed myself worst of all for still loving her after all theses years.

* * *

**~Ryu POV**

I turned in the mirror to see the burn that stretched down my back. Neither me or dad remembered how I had gotten it and we hadn't tried to remember. It must have an accident though, because how else would we forget something so painful.

* * *

**~Zoro POV**

I knocked on Ryu's bedroom door waiting for an answer. After some time she told me to come in.

She was sat on the bed with a shawl covering her shoulders and back. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her. I kissed the top of her head.

"You know it's okay?!" I said. "To look at it. I'm not going to scold you for it."

She slowly removed the shawl from her shoulders and stood up, walking towards the mirror.

"You don't remember do you?" I asked.

"No," she answered. "With the nightmares it's only what my mind would find the worst."

"Do you think it was my fault?!" she asked.

"Who knows," I answered truthfully.

"Not the reason why mum left. Do you think it's my fault?"

I stood up quickly, enveloping her in a hug.

"It doesn't matter now. But I'll never let you hurt like that again," I said.

Last year it hadn't been me who found Ryu but Usopp when he had heard screaming coming from our apartment. She had cut herself. Cut her wrist really deeply and almost died. That had been her intention. I had been so scared. I blamed myself and knew that if she left me as well I wouldn't be able to go on living.

* * *

**~A year ago Zoro POV**

I sat next to the hospital bed as the nurses connected the tubes that would replenish her blood supply. The others all heard from Usopp and came to see how she was doing.

Once she had enough blood back in her body the others were allowed to come in.

They all stood there, unable to say anything. Robin's eyes were red and she had obviously been crying.

Ryu laughed but it wasn't whole-hearted. It was the kind of laugh you give when you know you've done something wrong. A nervous one to break the tension.

"Why are you crying?" she asked with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Robin stepped forward and slapped her across the face yelling "Baka!" as she did so, before walking out the hospital room.

The rest of us stood there in shock as Ryu held her red cheek, tears brimming in her eyes.

We all had wanted to do it and we were glad it was Robin because she'd be forgiven much quicker.


	22. Chapter 22

We hadn't felt sorry for Ryu at all. It was more of a mix of anger and confusion. At that moment, none of us knew why she'd wanted to die.

* * *

**~Nami POV**

Masamune and Sora left shortly after Apis leaving only me and Jiro. His eyes softened as he stirred sugar into his tea.

"I've always thought that you were stringing him along. You should get a divorce if you don't love him," he said resting the spoon on the table before taking a long sip of the tea.

"What do I mean 'if'!?" he mumbled, "It's obvious you don't."

"Jiro," I said bowing my head.

"The others care about you and not just because you're our step-mum. They want you to be happy even if it's not with us," he stood up putting his rucksack on his back. "Just think about that."

* * *

**~Zoro POV**

I sat at the desk in my study. Sorting through the latest feedback on the restaurant. Ryu had gone to sleep, she confessed to not having more than an hour of sleep last night because of the nightmare.

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. Luffy stood at the door.

"Luffy?! Why aren't you in school?!" I asked him.

He scratched the back of his neck, "Robin said I could stay home if I wanted?!"

I chuckled, "Sure she did, come in."

I went back to my study leaving Luffy and Ryu alone. I wasn't involved and remembered that I couldn't interfere. I just wanted Ryu to be happy, whatever that meant.

* * *

**~Luffy POV**

She sat up slowly as I entered the room.

"Luffy?!" she murmured, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

* * *

**~Ryu POV**

Luffy sat on the edge of my bed, unsettled by something.

"What is it, Luffy?" I asked.

"How do you feel about me?" he said looking down at his lap.

"Luffy," I began but he interrupted.

"I don't want you to make excuses. I want the truth even if it's something I don't want to hear."

I sighed, "I love you Luffy, always have, always will. But I can't be with you right now. I'm sorry."

* * *

**~Nami POV**

I took of my ring and placed it on the breakfast table. He'd always known that I wasn't as committed to the marriage as he had been. Kisa made sure that we were more like best friends than actual lovers when we got married. He said that because he didn't want to break when I left. We all knew that I'd leave eventually, it was inevitable.

I'd packed a few bags but only taken a small one when I left the house. I knew I'd be back.

* * *

**~Zoro POV**

"Come on get up," I said yanking the duvet from above her.

"Dad!" she whined.

"You only have a half day at school today. You really should go."

"No," she groaned burying her head in the pillow.

Luffy had left soon after he had come yesterday. I knew something had happened I just hadn't wanted to press.

"Tell me what happened?"


	23. Chapter 23

"What are you talking about?!"

"I knew something happened with Luffy. You may as well tell me before Franky does."

"I love him," she said hiding her face in the pillow.

I chuckled, "And what's wrong with that?! He clearly feels the same?!"

She shook her head.

"I don't want to hurt him."

* * *

**~Ryu POV**

"Who's this?" I asked as Apis stood in front of me with a boy from the year below me.

"This is Jiro, my little brother," she answered letting go of his shoulders.

She climbed onto the table and sat down, kicking off her shoes.

"Do you guys hang out in the library often?" he asked taking a seat.

I nodded, "I'm Ryu by the way."

* * *

"They're getting a divorce," Apis said swinging her legs over the side of the table.

"How come?" I asked.

"She wanted to love dad, she really did. But in the end she couldn't forget about him," Jiro said sighing.

"How's your dad?"

"He's surprisingly fine," she answered. "He actually smiled when he found the ring."

"Dad knew when he married her that she didn't love him. Not like he loved her. He knew that she was just trying to block something out. He wanted to help her, no matter what that meant," he added. "He wanted her to realize that by staying with him she was only ignoring her own feelings."

"Jiro?!" Apis said pinching her brother's shoulder. "How do you know so much?"

Jiro rubbed his shoulder before answering.

"Because I talked to Nami."

And then I stopped breathing. Again.

* * *

"Ryu! Ryu!" I could hear his voice calling me back.

I slowly opened my eyes to Apis and Luffy's worried faces as well as the intense lighting in the nurse's office.

"Luffy?" I whispered sitting up.

My head hurt like hell but even so I knew I had to say something.

"Luffy?! Can you give us a moment?! I need to talk with Apis," Luffy nodded and left the room with Jiro trailing behind him.

"Did you know that's she was my mum?" I asked as the door slammed after Jiro.

She shook her head, "Luffy only just told me. So she was the reason..."

"The reason why I tried to kill myself last year."

The tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Ryu, I'm so sorry."

* * *

**~Zoro POV**

Ryu arrived home at one with Luffy and two others she introduced as Apis and Jiro. There was this air of uneasiness but I thought it best not to bring it up whilst the others we here; I'd talk to Luffy and Ryu once they we gone.

"I called Usopp, he said he'll bring over the things you left last time you went there," I said handing round a tin of biscuits we had stashed in the cupboards.

I heard the doorbell in the background.

"That'll be him," I said.

I ran to get the door. Usopp had a habit of being late when I asked him over even though he only lived next door. I opened the door.

"Hi Zoro..."

I slammed the door.

"Zoro! Wait!" she banged on the door.

I lent my head against the door.

"Dad?!" Ryu's hand was on my back. "Who's at the door?!"

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Zoro! Let me in! I just want to see Ryu! I just want to see my daughter!"

"DAD!" Ryu had taken her hand off my back and was screaming.

I turned around to look at her. Her hands were covering her ears and tears streamed from her eyes as she continued to scream. Luffy and the others came running out of the living room to see what was the matter. I couldn't do anything but stand there listening to the woman I loved and my daughter.

* * *

**~Luffy POV**

Zoro wasn't doing anything. He just sat slumped against the door with his head in his hands. Apis and Jiro had gone outside to speak to Nami. I had finally got Ryu to stop screaming but her hands still covered her ears as she clenched her eyes shut. This was the worst panic attack she'd had in her life. Even though she hadn't passed out yet I was so scared that at some point she'd stop breathing and would never start again. So I held her. I whispered to her that it was going to be alright despite the fact that she couldn't hear me. All the while Zoro sat there. Unable to do anything for Ryu or himself.

Slowly, Ryu's hands fell from covering her ears and she wrapped her arms around my back. Her hands desperately grabbing at my shirt as she buried her head into my chest. I held onto her as though I'd lose her if I let go for even a second. Because honestly, that's how I felt.

* * *

**~Nami POV**

I should have known better than to come here unannounced and demand to see Ryu. I was shocked to see Jiro and Apis emerge from their apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Apis asked her arms folded and an angry look written across her face.

"I just..." I looked down at my feet.

"You just what?!" she said her voice raising. "You just wanted to see Ryu!? Well guess what!? It doesn't work like that! You can't abandon her and then show up whenever you like!"

"I was trying to protect her."

"That doesn't change the fact that you left her when you decided you could no longer cope!" she was crying now, she knew what it felt like to leave someone behind for your own benefit.

"That isn't something a mother does! You're luckier than most though," she said chuckling. "She gave you a second chance last year when she wrote to you. You never replied but the letter from her would always be there in the mail, every morning. You thought we wouldn't notice."

She tutted lowering her head.

"The same address written on the back as the one you had on the notice board. She had waited for you! Staying there in case you ever felt like coming back! Then when she called you," she paused, lifting her head a bit to look at me. "You rejected her again! How could you?! If I'd been given the chance to change what I'd done I would have."

"Apis," I said stepping forward in an attempt to comfort her but she pushed me away.

"She wanted to die!" she yelled. "Do you know what it's like to hate yourself so much that you want to kill yourself!"

The tears streamed down her face as she turned away from me. Jiro stepped forward, a look of utter disgust on his face.

"You need to go."

And that was that. They went back inside the apartment without saying anything else to me. I left after that.

* * *

**~Apis POV**

I hadn't thought about that since before I met Ryu. It had suddenly all come flooding back as soon as she told me her name. I had heard the stories. There was no one in school who hadn't. I knew that she didn't have many friends if any at all. She had people who looked out for her but that was mainly because they pitied her. I however understood what she'd gone through.

I'd only just turned sixteen when me and my boyfriend began to sleep together. Everything about that world was different to me, it was new and exciting. We weren't always so careful though and I ended up pregnant. I knew I couldn't keep it so I had an abortion. The weeks following that I felt so guilt ridden and cowardly. I had wanted to die just like Ryu.

* * *

**So this is double the length of my usual chapters I hope you all liked it and I would really like your opinions now that Nami has officially re-entered the story. Luliyah x **


	24. Chapter 24

**~Luffy POV**

They came in to get their things before apologizing on behalf of Nami and leaving. Ryu's grip on my shirt was still as tight as ever and I was unsure if she'd ever let go. I loved her so much it hurt. I didn't want to see her in such pain. Zoro still hadn't moved from his position against the door. But what could he do; listen to the woman he loved or his daughter.

* * *

**~Zoro POV**

I could feel Luffy's eyes on me as I sat there. I couldn't take it. I had been wishing for her to knock on that door for years. But now that it had actually happened I couldn't help the feeling that I had betrayed my daughter; the person I was meant to be protecting. I felt like I had known about her worst nightmare and instead of helping her over come it just sat there and let it eat her up. I was glad that I wasn't the only one looking out for Ryu and that she had Luffy as well as my friends. I wasn't able to look Luffy in the eye as he stood up and carried Ryu to her room. I had just witnessed Ryu's worst panic attack but I had done nothing to aid her suffering. Instead I felt like I had just made it worst.

* * *

**~Nami POV**

I was scared to go there. Although we had once been best friends, with everything that had happened with Ryu and Zoro I wasn't sure if she'd speak to me.

"Robin, I..." I was cut off as her arms enveloped me.

"I've missed you," she said.

* * *

Robin stood up suddenly knocking over her mug.

"You already went over there?!" she exclaimed.

I looked down at my feet.

"Did you get to see her?" Franky asked.

"No, I done something unforgivable haven't I?!" I asked.

Robin sat down slowly mopping up the spillages.

"Getting Zoro to forgive you will be easy. After all, he's still in love with you," Franky said.

"Franky," Robin hissed.

I smiled. Even after all this time I still loved him and he still loved me.

* * *

**~Zoro POV**

Eventually I got up and went to check on Ryu. Luffy was sat beside her bed, holding her hand, Kissing her hand.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "It's time for you to go home now Luffy. I can look after her."

He shrugged me off, "No you can't! Why do you think she's like this now! I'm the only one who can protect her!"

I was beginning to think that he was right.

"Luffy! Please, just let me look after her tonight; and tomorrow if what she wants is to stay with you I won't stop her."

He stood up and kissed her forehead before picking up his bag.

"Better stay by her side, Zoro," he said as he brushed past me leaving the house.

I fell to my knees beside her bed and took her hand in mine.

"I's sorry Ryu. I'm so sorry."


	25. Chapter 25

**~Nami POV**

"What is she doing here!?" he yelled slamming his bag down on the floor.

He had grown a lot since the last time I had seen him.

"Luffy! Calm down!" Robin shouted.

"NO!" he shouted slamming his fist into the wall.

When he pulled his hand away you could see small spots of blood on the white wallpaper.

"You've been taking good care of her for me I understand. Thank you," I said smiling.

"I didn't do anything for you! I hate you!" he yelled, "I't your fault she's like this!"

He fell to his knees, tears flooding from his eyes.

"How could you let her in after all she's done to Ryu?!"

* * *

**~Ryu POV**

The curtains were still open when I woke up despite the fact that it was dark outside. I tried to move my hand only to find it trapped. Dad's hand enclosed mine and his head rested on the bed beside me in a deep sleep. My hand released it's self from his grip. I sat up slowly as to not wake him up. I bent over to plant a kiss on the back of his head. As I sat back up I kept my hand stroking his hair. Before I realized I was crying.

"Dad," I whispered, "It's okay if you still love Nami. I won't hate you; I just want you to be happy. But it's okay if I don't love her yet, isn't it?"

* * *

**~Luffy POV**

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Can we talk?" she asked through the door. "I want you to tell me about Ryu."

"Come in," I groaned.

"Thank you," she said closing the door behind her.

"Have I missed a lot?" Nami asked.

I shook my head, laughing to myself. "You have no idea."

* * *

She wanted to know absolutely everything but I wouldn't tell her. Some things were mine and Ryu's alone and the other things... Well she'd have to ask Ryu herself.

"It wasn't long after you left that she had her first panic attack. She was only four," I couldn't look at her.

I could feel the bile rising in my throat as I continued. "She didn't know what was happening but soon she couldn't breathe properly. She almost died and it was your fault."

Nami bowed her head. She couldn't undo all the damage she'd done over the past ten years by not being there.

* * *

**~Zoro POV**

When I woke up, Ryu was no longer asleep. Instead she was picking out clothes for the day.

"Sunshine?!" I said whilst rubbing my eyes.

She turned around smiling at me, "Yes dad?!"

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She frowned tilting her head.

"I just over reacted a little. You don't need to worry about me."

"A little?!" I questioned. "Ryu that was the worst panic of your life!"

"Oh Dad!" she began, "Don't exaggerate."

I stood up abruptly, storming over to her.


	26. Chapter 26

**~Nami POV**

"Good morning, Luffy," I beamed as he entered the living room.

He said nothing as he took a seat next to me. Luffy began to pick at the eggs, bacon and sausages that Robin had cooked.

"Morning," Robin said as she placed a stack of pancakes beside the eggs.

"Morning Robin!" Luffy said smiling at the black haired woman. He piled around half the pancakes Robin had brought in onto his own plate before smothering them in syrup.

"I'll be going out soon," Luffy said stuffing a pancake into his mouth.

"Will you be back for dinner?" she asked as she handed a plate to Franky who sat next to me at the table, surprisingly quiet.

"Depends," he answered bluntly.

* * *

**~ Zoro POV**

"I want you to think about it seriously. Whether you'll see your mother."

"Dad, you don't have to worry about me," she said taking out a dress from her wardrobe and showing it to me.

I sighed.

"Besides, Sanji's taking me and Luffy out today. They'll look after me so go and see Nami."

I sighed again, "If you're going out with Luffy, then I'll go out with mum."

Ryu beamed, putting the dress she'd taken out before back into the wardrobe.

* * *

**~Nami POV**

"I'm off," Luffy said as he put his shoes on by the door.

I stood by the kitchen door, lent against the wall. He glared at me briefly before leaving the house. Franky peered round the door.

"Call him," he said.

I raised my eyebrows but fished out my phone and dialed his number.

* * *

**~Zoro POV**

"Hello!?" I said picking up my phone.

"Hey. It's Nami," I had remembered her number, but being honest I'd never forgotten it.

"I want to apologize for showing up. I know what I did was unforgivable but..." she began but I interrupted.

"Would you like to go out today?" I asked.

There was silence on her end of the line for some time.

"Hello? Nami?"

"Yes," she answered. "I'll be there in twenty minutes, if that's okay?!"

"I'll see you soon," I said smiling.

"Bye," she said hanging up.

"What did she say?" Ryu asked emerging from her room in a blue and white checkered dress.

"She'll be round soon," I answered smiling at her.

"That's good."

"You look beautiful, but what about your back?" I asked.

"I'm putting on a cardigan," she said disappearing back into her room.

* * *

**~Nami POV**

The door was opened almost instantly after I had knocked. But it wasn't Zoro who opened the door, it was Ryu.

"Ryu!" I gasped taking a step back.

She calmly took a step forward and shut the door behind her. I looked down at my feet, I could bare to look at her. Not after what I'd done.

"It was you wasn't it?!" Ryu said turning her back on me. "It's why you left us."

I looked up to see the thick, dark scar running down her back. Tears welled up as the memories were filtered behind my eyes.

"Ryu," I whispered pulling her into me.

I kissed the top of her head. Her arms staying by her side showing no restraint.

"I'm so sorry, Ryu."

* * *

**~Ryu POV**

I couldn't pull her arms away; because this is all that I'd ever wanted. I just wanted to know why she'd left. I knew it had been my fault. As I lent back into her as she continued to cry, I finally remembered it... All of it.

The end.

* * *

**Well that's it from me guys. I apologize again for it coming off track regarding Zoro and Nami. I hope you guys still enjoyed it though. Luliyah x**


End file.
